ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWO Jessica Rojas Match Stats
Matches 1. EXTREME Philadelphia, PA 6/12/07 AMAZONS CHAMPIONSHIP Four-Way Elimination Match April Raines vs. Amy Savage vs. Jessica Rojas vs. Mary Alles * Jessica Rojas was the first one eliminated by Amy Savage. * Amy Savage pinned Mary Alles to win the Amazon's Championship EXTREME Charlotte Bobcats Arena, Charlotte, NC 6/19/07 AMAZONS CHAMPIONSHIP Singles Match w/Special Referee Amy Savage vs. Mary Alles * Jessica Rojas was in her first ever special guest referee match up. * Although in a feud with Amy Savage, Jessica Rojas was pulling for Amy. * Amy Savage retained her championship. ---- 2. INFERNO Toyota Center, Houston, Texas 6/24/07 AMAZONS CHAMPIONSHIP Hardcore Fire Fantasy Match w/2 Minutes In Hell Amy Savage vs. Jessica Rojas * In her second championship match and second match in her career in the CWO, Jessica Rojas had to go in a match against Amy Savage to capture the Amazon's championship. * The two heel characters have to face in the first ever Hardcore Fire Fantasy Match w/2 Minutes In Hell. * The concept was thought of by Jessica Rojas. * The scheduled match had to be change at the last minute due to the main event. * The match was made into just a Hardcore Bra & Panties match with both of the divas in Firewoman outfits. * After inflicting the Ro Haz, Road Hazard on Amy Savage, she won the match after pulling off the pants of Amy. * Jessica Rojas won the match and the Amazon's championship. ---- 3. EXTREME New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, LA 7/10/07 Singles Non-Title Match Jessica Rojas vs. Amy Savage * Due to the feud, and because the opponents are both strong, Amy Savage wins the match. * The two shake hands after the match and make a sort of alliance, with the two heels promising that either of them will have the gold when the dust is settled at Battleground. ---- 4. EXTREME Laredo Entertainment Center, Laredo, TX 7/17/07 Singles Title Match Jessica Rojas vs. Mary Alles * A championship title defense match is scheduled against "Cold Stoned" Mary Alles. * After inflicting the Ro Haz, Jessica Rojas had the match won. She went for the cover and just under seven minutes, the match was over. * Even after renaming herself, because of Jessica Rojas's comments, The Queen Mary Alles still managed to lose. * Nothing can stop the evil force of Jessica Rojas. Nothing has yet. ---- 5. EXTREME Save Mart at Fresno State, Fresno, CA 7/24/2007 AMAZONS CHAMPIONSHIP Fatal Four Way Match Jessica Rojas vs. Mary Alles vs. Amy Savage vs. Angel * Not only will Jessica Rojas be defending her championship yet again, but she will be showcasing herself in the first ever Extreme Expose. * Angel won the championship by defeating Mary Alles. ---- 6. Battleground H. P. Pavilion, San Jose, CA 7/29/07 AMAZONS CHAMPIONSHIP Eight WoMAN Elimination Tag Team Match Mary Alles, Jennifer Falconi, April Raines, & Angel vs. Jessica Rojas, Amy Savage, Sahara, & Bobbi Jo * Due to the nature of Battleground, the fans hoping for a Jessica Rojas & Amy Savage match up, got a bigger surprise. A full on eight woMAN elimination tag team match. Jessica Rojas is definatley against ALL odds. * Jessica Rojas won the match with a Ro Haz on Angel and a knockout for the win. Federations CWO Jessica Rojas Jessica Rojas Jessica Rojas Jessica Rojas|Stats